


情热传说同人－史雷米库：星空

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)





	情热传说同人－史雷米库：星空

天上的星星是人们思念所化成的。  
当初说这话的人，还真是浪漫。

这只是一个口传，连个传说的故事都没写。有可能是以前人的玩笑，也可能只是枕边的情话。  
但人们还是流传着，为凝视夜空时可以感慨几句。  
米库里欧也曾经说过，还讲给史雷听。那是他唯一一次讲这种故事，第二天便是最终决战。

在史雷离去的这段时间里，时间流逝飞快。每当仰头望入繁星，米库里欧就不禁想要感慨一句。可却没了说话的人。  
如果每当人们产生一丝思念，是不是天上的星星就会增加呢？  
他没有数过，也数不来。但这一定不是真的。  
因为如果是真的，那大概在这段时间里，米库里欧对于史雷的思念，会填满到宇宙都装不下。

米库里欧似乎也变得爱看星星了，他自己都没发觉。  
继续探索遗迹是他们两个人的梦想，即便现在一个人，米库里欧也绝不否认。  
他愿意在一切结束后，屹立在那些保存悠久历史，蕴含文化和过去感情的地方，瞭望繁星片刻。  
苍蓝色天空被夜晚晕染，深蓝的底色令他想起史雷那身衣着，还有被绸布覆盖下的背影。

几年之后，当他再次失足从断石上落下。却被归人牵住了手，不用呼喊出史雷的名字，因为他相信对方一直都会回来。  
米库里欧忍不住猜测，如果天边云外的星数并未增加，那一定是化作了道路，让史雷一路寻来。  
今夜的星空更加华美明亮，并不是因为它们变作了传说，只因可以一同观望的人就在身侧。


End file.
